


the space between

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Song stumbles forward and Silva reaches out to catch her but neither of them are prepared for what follows





	the space between

**Author's Note:**

> Time for indulgent kisses

Song swallows against the sudden lump in her throat, trying to steady her racing heartbeat but it does little good when Silva is standing so very close. Her tongue darts out, licking slightly dry lips and Song is not blind to the way Silva’s gaze suddenly lowers, following the movement.

As tempting as it is to close the distance between them, Song finds herself frozen in place, unable to move. The words she wants to say stick in her throat and the rush of nervousness only grows when Silva remains silent. 

Her thoughts are a muddled mess of emotions and Song clenches her hands into fists, wishing she could find the courage to say something, anything, to ease this tension between them. 

“What are you two doing?”

The question comes out of nowhere and they both jolt in surprise. Song stumbles forward and Silva reaches out to catch her but neither of them are prepared for the soft brush of lips that follows.

Silva’s eyes widen but she does not pull away. Her hands tighten around Song’s arms, trying in vain to keep both of them standing.

Song is too stunned to move, only able to focus on the feeling of Silva’s lips pressing against her own. The featherlight pressure makes her nearly dizzy and Song almost forgets that they aren’t alone.

“Well, it’s about time.” A second, exasperated voice joins the first and both of them turn bright red as the realization begins to set in. 

Song’s face is absolutely burning and she presses her hands against the heated skin as she steps back, putting some distance between herself and Silva. Her heart is racing even faster than before and Song tries in vain to calm down but it does little good. Eventually, Song finds the courage to peek through her fingers.

A curious Camieux and Cucouroux stand in the doorway, taking in the scene. Camieux is watching with wide eyes while Cucouroux shakes her head in exasperation. 

Silva clears her throat and Song chances a glance in her direction, hands falling to her sides as she notes the flush steadily spreading across Silva’s face. She cannot help but smile a bit at the sight, amused to see that even Silva’s ears are steadily turning red. Not that Song is faring much better in that regard.

“Come on, Cammy, let’s give these two a little privacy.” Cucouroux deliberately winks at both of them before taking hold of Camieux’s hand and closing the door with a loud click.

Silence settles over the room, leaving Song feeling far more nervous than before. She fidgets with her hands, biting at her lower lip and silently debating about what she should do next.

Beside her, Silva has yet to look away from the door, staring at it with wide, unblinking eyes.

Unable to resist, Song gathers her courage and shifts closer until she can place her hand on Silva’s arm. The touch seems to snap Silva from her thoughts and she turns just as Song is leaning forward.

The second kiss is even softer somehow, but no less clumsy. But Song doesn’t even mind, lips curving into a smile as Silva hesitantly begins to respond in kind.


End file.
